Banserki's Journal:First Blood
by Sarge3
Summary: Banserki's Journal is the story of a young grunt who has never seen battle. I put chapter 10 up!!! reviews are appreciated.
1. First Sight

Day 1 Banserki journal 20:52 p.m. Aquaris II.  
  
It's a cold night and I'm worried. But I remember that the gods will be with me. My gods pistol resting on my lap as we descend. This planet known as Aquaris II has a harsh shrill atmosphere. I hear the shouts from outside my drop ship. It is hard for me to imagine the battlefield. Just the thought of it worries me. But I know the gods will be with me. Sharraki sits to my right. His face shows that of a harden warrior. He has fought many a battle for the gods. He is one of the two elites in the drop ship. There are also two jackals, and six grunts. I close my eyes and try to imagine the battlefield of which I head for.  
  
I hear the air fly in the drop ship. It awakens me from my light sleep. I peer out the opening doors and see fire in the distance. I know my fellow brotherin could be in danger. The door is now fully opened and Sharraki tells me to get out. I had dropped many times during training missions. But this time it was different. I was so nervous I fell on my face getting out of the drop ship. My fellow brotherin laughed, I was the only new warrior in my drop ship. The others looked down on me like I was inferior. I heard one of the jackals yell for me to go back and have a food nipple. I try to ignore them and concentrate on the battlefield I now stand on. we were about three hundred human yards from the fighting. It was dark and i could not see anything in that area except for the flashes of plasma.  
  
As we got closer I could hear the screams of the wounded. The humans shouting in there strange language that we had only begun to decipher. I turned on my translators and heard cries of pain. I decided I would receive no tactical information from the infidels, so I shut off the translator. We were closer now I could see flashlights, plasma, and the muzzle flashes from the infidel weapons. A stray rocket flew over my head, it scared me so much so that I hid behind a rock. I stayed there tell Sharraki found me and told me to get up and join the fight. It encouraged me a little, to think that the Elite wanted me to fight. I must be important to my brotherin after all.  
  
Well it so happens I never fired a shot, by the time we were in the heat of the battle the infidels had already pulled back. There were no infidel bodies to collect or prisoners for us to interrogate so we sent out our scouts to find their camp. It was hard for me to sleep even in the midst of my brotherin. My fear was so strong I could smell it. I slept little to none that night. The gods no longer comforted me the only comfort was my gods pistol and my gods grenades. 


	2. Infidel Attack

Day 2 Banserki journal 5:42 a.m. Aquaris II  
  
I woke up to the sounds of screaming and explosions. I ran outside my tent to see my brethren being slaughtered by an infidel ship. How could the infidels do this? Is it the will of the gods for us to be slaughtered this way? They attacked our banshees first; they are scared of our advanced technology they know they would be destroyed. I was scared, I started to run and leave my brethren behind. Then I saw him it was Shakarri's mangled body thrown over a rock. His arm completely blown away and his leg hanging by one piece of skin, the rage was starting to build up. The infidels would pay for this; indeed the gods would help them. I took out my gods grenades and threw them at the infidel ship. It stuck to the engine of the infidel ship. It exploded sending its fiery fury through the vessel. I saw it lose altitude and crash some distance away. Indeed the gods had rewarded me for his faithful service.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Shortly after the attack all my brethren and I held a meeting to honor the gods, and discover there will. The wise hunter named Jonored was the first to speak. He spoke about the gods and how nothing happens by accident. He also spoke of his vision and how the gods must have destroyed those who were not loyal to their will. The casualty count was half of the force in that area, I knew this meant the rest of us would have to work twice as hard. He then spoke about how the infidels' ship crashed down. Then to my surprise he mentioned my name. He spoke to the present about how I must be the choosen one, that was long ago prophesied. This choosen one was suppose to lead the Covenant to total victory. I didn't believe it was I; I am not worthy of such a noble task. For the gods to choose me why would I be the one so thoroughly blessed.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â He then spoke of the scout reports, they had found the infidels camp. It was on a plateau about six human miles away. I knew I would have a long walk ahead of me. But this time I was not scared at all, the gods had protected me through the first battle. I know they will not abandon me now. I went back to my tent and prepared to leave with the rest of the assault force.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â We sat off at 2:13 p.m. I had been made a squad commander. The youngest ever, I lead three jackals and five grunts. The most warriors ever commanded by a single grunt, I was nervous but knew the gods would be with me.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â After three hours of hiking we saw a small infidel force, it consisted of two infidel jeeps and 8 infantry. I told my jackals to make there shields over lap and the rest of us would throw one grenade over then fire our plasma pistols full charge. I lead my brethren out and we did what was planed, our grenades exploded flipping over both of the infidel jeeps and killing five of the infidels. I fired my plasma pistol, which hit one of the infidels in the face blowing off his head. The other two were killed by my fellow brethren. Tasakki killed one of the other infidels with a shot to the middle section making a hole the diameter of an elite head. The last one was killed by a plasma shot to the leg and one to the chest. Indeed the gods had given me another victory over the infidels. 


	3. Death Stare

Day 2 Banserki journal 18:52 p.m. Aquaris II  
  
After my brethren and I made camp we decided to thank the gods, we were excited because of our many victories over the infidels. For the first time I felt like I belonged I was a warrior. The bond we shared that night was one only experienced by those who have been on the battlefield. A certain psychic connection I just cannot explain. I slept well that night for the first time since I reached Aquaris II.  
  
The next day we set off again. My squad was one of the first to reach the infidel camp. The sight of one of their tanks shook me. A sharp pain then hit me in my lower right leg, the gods must have been angry because I had little faith in them. I looked down to see a pool of blood near my right leg. I had been shot but I no longer felt any pain. I began to drift as to see the gods, then I snapped back to reality to notice my brethren scared and without orders. I saw a small outcropping of rocks I told them to shelter under it. The fire was heavy but we had yet to have a casualty.  
  
We arrived under the rock outcropping I told the jackals to protect the rest of us while I made a plan. I was unsure about what to do the infidels were more numerous than I had figured. I had to believe in the gods they would pull us through. I hope they will anyway if not we're all doomed.  
  
I saw it blast away with all its fury the smoke and then the projectile, it was a rocket. It hit a rock above me sending shrapnel everywhere. I felt the sharp pain in my neck; I looked down to see a piece of shrapnel the size of my fist lodged in my throat. I lay there for a while with every second that passed it became harder and harder to breath. I saw a bright light then it faded into perpetual darkness.  
  
I woke up inside a cell I saw a few of my brethren with me. I had been bandaged on my leg and in my neck. It was still difficult to breath, but I knew I would make it. I would get out of here and take my brethren with me. I would be the choosen one, I will help my brethren. 


	4. Prisoner

Banserki Journal, Day: Unknown, Hour: Unknown  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Tasakki and Jonored were both here in this cell. From what I can tell we are in some underground structure. Four other grunts and an elite are here as well. Jonored is in a small can shaped cell made of a strong glass, and the same shields the elites use. Jonored's weapon had been drained and he was thrashing around like a human bull beast. The rest of us were in a single cell, the cell was quite big considering these infidels were our enemies. Then a small man with two guards came into our cell, he asked for a person to defect and give the infidels all the information they wanted. The infidel stated that whoever defected would be free; of course I knew this was a lie. This infidel was special he could speak our language. One of my grunt brethren stepped forward and walked towards the three infidels. We all watched in horror as the grunt walked over to the infidels. I heard the elite behind me give out a battle cry and shouted out Nike; Nike was our god of victory. The elite ran forward and smashed the skull of the grunt. The grunt collapsed and hit the floor with a thud. A thud that echoed in my mind, to think one of my brethren would betray me. The two armed men shot their infidel weapons at the elite, the elites body shield had already been depleted so the shots hit his skin, Piercing it in six places. The elite went down on one knee and gave out a loud snarl. The elite was losing his blood fast; if he was not bandaged quickly he would die. The elite squatted there for a while staring at the three infidels. They stared at each other for what seemed like an hour but was really only about a minute. Then the men turned around and left without another word.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â I ran over to the elite and grabbed him and tried to pull him up. Tasakki ran over and helped me; we pulled the elite over to a wall where we propped him up. I took off the bandage around my leg and put it over his shoulder where most of the bullets had connected. The elite was losing consciousness quickly; he just looked at us for a while. The last thing he said before he went unconscious was a chant to Nike. Indeed we would have victory over the infidels. The elite lost consciousness he was still alive, but he would probably die before we got out of this camp.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â A while later the special infidel came back except this time he brought with him an entire squad of infidels. There were about twelve of them sporting assault rifles. The special infidel told us to come and not try anything funny. He said we were going to some place called a cafeteria. This cafeteria was indeed a mystery. Not even Jonored knew what this cafeteria was. It must be a place where they take cafes and tear them apart. Or maybe they were going to tear him and his brethren apart. This cafeteria must be a place of torture.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â We got to the cafeteria and found that it was actually a place for eating. These infidels were strange instead of food nipples they gave us these strange plates called trays. The trays were flat objects of which you put food on. In this cafeteria many of my brethren were eating. Apparently the infidels had captured many of us. These infidels were stupid, putting us all in one room what a perfect place to start a revolt.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â After we received our foods and put them on our tray we sat down on small boards with bigger boards over. The infidels called these boards benches and the bigger boards were tables. Well I sat at a large table where many of the commander elites were. I told them this cafeteria would be the place to revolt. After a while the guards groped back up and herded us back into our cells. This time Jonored was giving some injection and placed in our large cell. The infidel soldiers also through some bandages toward the injured elite, who was now conscious but not moving. He hadn't even touched the infidel foodstuffs., he was like many of the elders who despised the infidels and wouldn't take their charity. I think some of my brethren have lost their minds why we have been here.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â That night I remembered the gods and made sire I prayed to every one of them. I feared that if I forgot one they would keep me imprisoned forever. If not here but elsewhere, the afterlife would be a dark one if I forgot one of them. What time is it I had forgotten to pray to the god of gods Zeus. He was supposed to be honored after every meal. Without him the other gods would abandon us so we had to pray to him specially.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â That night I had a dream it was strange all my brethren and I were in a giant room with a large light. Then dark figures appeared they sliced through some of my brethren, we started running for the light. Many of us made it in, as it was my turn to go through one of the shadow figures grabbed Tasakki. I saw the light closing but I ran back and hit the shadow figure. He let go of Tasakki and together we ran towards the light. Tasakki went through first and after he went through the light closed tight leaving me and a few of my brethren stranded with the shadow people. I woke up in the middle of the night sweating, there was a shadowy figure above me. He had something in his hand I kicked it hard and flew to the ground and shattered. Then he pulled out a gods grenade and stuck it on my head. He then picked it me up and threw me into a wall then the grenade exploded.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â I woke up this time I knew it was real because I heard the sound of what the infidels called The Star Spangled Banner. The horrible screeching reminded me of a knife scratching a planningboard. The horrible noise was enough to cause the wounded elite to panic and start howling and punching a wall. It put a nice size dent in the wall and through the wall we could see a small bit of light. I knew this could be our escape I told the others in my cell about the plan. My brethren agreed wholeheartedly se dragged the elite to the hole and put it over him so that the infidels would not see it. 


	5. Escaping

Banserki's Journal Day: Unknown Hour: Unknown.  
  
I am unsure what to do now the infidels most likely have the perimeter of the installation heavily guarded. We have the escape route we now only need the escape plan. Without any weapons we couldn't possibly get passed the infidel guards. We would have to wait until the special infidel came and kill the men with him and take their weapons. Yes, we would do that and then escape this place. I told the others of my plan they agreed but some had doubts. Although none of my brethren could think of any other options. As usual the infidel came he had with him three armed men, we all sat close to the infidels entryway so if he stepped in the room we would get him and his men. With luck they stepped into the room with an elite on a chain. They untied the chain and let then elite into our cell that's when we charged at the armed men. The new elite caught on quickly and charged with us. Jonored made it to them first he split one of the infidels head with a brutal slash with his shield the shield stuck into the infidels head. His mouth wide open and his eyes white as if his pupils had been sucked out. The infidels head split in half sending one side easthase the other westhase, or has the infidels would say east and west. The blood covered Jonored's shield the oozing red mass covered the walls and the floor. Jonored then turned with his shield pointed directly out, the shield sliced into another infidel's neck. The infidel began coughing he dropped his weapon and put his hands to his neck. He hit the floor he was coughing out his blood. The pathetic infidel could not withstand even one blow. The last infidel was smarter he slowly backed away until we all charged at him; at once he began firing his infidel machine. The new elite got to him first with an overhead slash, however this human was a little faster and he dodge to the side. He attempted to put a few shots into the elite but was thwarted by a massive amount of bullets ripping through his side. His armor was covered with blood and he was dead before he hit the floor. I looked back and noticed that Tasakki had an infidel weapon and had located the fire mechanism. There were four dead infidels in the corridor three of which had bigger mechanisms the last one the special infidel brandished a smaller one. The special infidel was trying to escape he had put a card in a slot before he was taken down. We knew one thing that we couldn't go through the hole in our cell we had to retrieve the rest of our brethren. We went back to the cell and noticed the elite against the hole had been shot and was dead. His purple blood coming from his mouth and his left jaw where a bullet had pierced it, normally an elite could withstand such a blow but because he was already injured it was too much for the elite. Before we left we set down and said a prayer that the gods would protect his soul and guide him to a safe afterlife. I now brandished the special infidels weapon while Tasakki and two other grunts had the larger mechanisms. Jonored and the elite who was named Raja choice to stay without weapons they felt they would be more useful in physical combat. I put the card the special infidel had carried into the slot by the door. The door slid opened to reveal a small corridor. I knew what was in both directions. To the right there was a fenced in area outside with many infidel guards. To the left was the cafeteria. After the end of the fence was a dead end so we decided to take the path to the left.  
  
We walked up a little ways up the path until we reached a turn Tasakki peeked around and told us there were two infidels coming. He said they were talking and we could probably jump them when they came around the corner. They came around the corner they were talking about how stupid the Covenant were to think they were superior. They would soon see why we were called superior. As they rounded the corner Jonored pounced on one landing on the infidel and smashing him against the ground. The weight of the hunter might have been enough to kill the infidel but Jonored sped up the process by giving the infidel a blow to the chest. Blood from the infidel's mouth came out and onto Jonored. Jonored mocked him although the infidel could not understand. At the same time Raja had jumped the other infidel, he smashed his skull in with one blow. There was a loud crack that echoed through the corridor. The man slumped over against the wall, his eyes unmoving they stared back at me. I spit on the man and then went around the next corner. Along the way we found out that Raja could speak infidel. We traveled a little bit further when Raja stopped. He told us we should go into that room. He pointed to a door to the right. I asked him how we would get in, then Tasakki came over and shoed me the card the infidel had used. I went and put it in the slot by the door. The door creaked once then opened slowly as if the mechanism wanted us to stay out. We walked through the door and went through an alley we turned a corner and what we saw horrified us. There were twelve armed men they were attacking our brethren. Raja told us they spoke of revenge for us killing their comrades. I peeked my special mechanism around the corner and fired at the infidel my shots were mostly misses but I got one of them in the helmet. It shot a small hole through the infidel's head blood squirted out of the wound as the infidel slumped down to the ground. Tasakki and the other grunts opened fire as well. The humans were caught off guard however we were not trained in the use of these mechanisms; so many of our shots missed their targets by large sums. My brethren who were still in there cell charged the infidels. Jonored and Raja charged them as well. We fired at the infidels until the mechanisms began to click. I told the other grunts that our mechanisms must have broke. So we dropped them on the ground and charged the infidels as well. I saw Jonored charge an infidel he used the sharpness of his shield to his advantage. He sliced at the infidel and with one quick blow the infidels arm was on the floor. The infidel was screaming and thrashing about. At once the infidels all began to target Jonored they fired quickly until their mechanisms broke just like the ones we had stolen from our previous kills. Raja quickly attacked the infidels, the first one he came to he picked up over his head and through him into the wall. He kicked the second infidel in the chest causing him to fall into the cell where my brethren were previously being held. He whirled his fist in the air and brought it down against one infidel's head. The infidel hit the floor blood coming from his mouth. Tasakki immediately jumped on him doing whatever it took to kill him. He was punching and biting, until the infidel stopped breathing and went stiff. When it was all over I ran over to Jonored our leader was hurt quite badly. He had been shot over one hundred times. He spoke to us about how death was inevitable and the gods must have had a plan for his death. He told us not to give up hope that even without him we could make it out. Jonored slumped down his head hit the floor orange guts were matted against the fence where he had laid. I looked around the room we now had a total of two elites six grunts and a jackal but with the loss of our leader how could we go on.  
  
We left the cell area went through the small alleyway then put the infidel card into the slot. The door once again opened to the corridor we had been on before we rescued the other in that room. This time however there was one change there were red lights flashing and this horrible sound worst than that of the Star Spangled Banner. I wondered if the infidels really did enjoy this type of sound or if they did it to get back at us for escaping our cells. Raja told us that the infidels were on full alert and were coming to kill us. Raja told us to follow him he lead us to a door. I used my infidel card to get in; once we got inside we found racks after racks of mechanisms. We got to a small case in the center were there were many of our weapons. Raja punched the case denting the covering the second punch broke through. He tipped the case over spilling the weapons on the floor. We all grabbed for them I now had a gods grenade and a gods pistol. I also had a gods needle which I took so if my battery died on my gods pistol I would have a back up. We left the weapon room and headed to the corridor. Where there were thirty infidels waiting in defensive positions mechanisms fixed at the door. They fired… 


	6. Mysterious sighting

Day: Unknown Time: Unknown Aquaris II  
  
I closed me eyes… my heart beating at a thousand miles per hour. I could here my breathing I was unaware what was going on around me. My world seemed to slow down and minutes became days I was being plunged into a never ending void of pain. Or was I? Then it all snapped back, I opened my eyes and saw the scene around me. Put there was no screams of pain or agony this was not like a normal battle scene. I realized what had happened, the jackal had jumped in front of me. I looked behind me and saw none of my brethren they had retreated to behind the wall. Occasionally they peeked their heads out and fired. The cowardly fools did they not believe the gods would find a way to save them as they had done for me. I pulled out my gods pistol and fired at the pathetic infidels. Thousands of their bullets could not penetrate the jackal's shield. Ha ha I laugh at their inability, my gods pistol is now fully charged and ready to be fired. I pulled the trigger, overheated plasma shot out towards the infidels. The shot came down on the infidel with all the strength and power of the gods. It ripped through the infidel's armor and down to its inferior bodily structure. It fell over shrieking in pain the scorch left from the gods fury. Again I fired my gods pistol sending the flame out of the weapon like the flames out of a god's mouth. With the same fury of the gods the fire came down on the already dying infidel. The infidel was blown back do to the incredible power of the gods.  
  
I saw something flash over my head, small pink projectiles. I knew it was the gods buriers. The little darts went into its prey with the fury of the almighty god of the underworld. That infidel would be meeting the underworld soon there he would be tormented for his lack of faith. The gods show no mercy for non-believers they have been known to plague the non- believers offspring for generations. The pink projectiles reached its prey and hit its body and drilled its way through the skin until it reached the prey's blood stream. It exploded sending its prey through the air and into a wall. The infidels body was completely mangled its torn flesh lay hanging only by small strands of skin and meat. I took out a gods grenade and activated it and threw it into the infidels position. It exploded grabbing for the souls of the infidels, it grabs them and sucks them from their bodies leaving them lifeless. Their bodies limp and torn but still four infidels remained. By this time my cowardly brethren had come back to fight. Their god's pistol, rifles, and buriers blazed behind me. Their were only two infidels left they began to run but I pursued them I took out my last god's grenade and tossed it on the back of one of the cowardly infidels, it exploded and grabbed both of their souls. The infidels flew against a wall and fell down limp.  
  
We had finally rescued everyone and it was time for us to break free from the infidel prison. We encountered little resistance until we reached a place of light. Raja punched through the clear substance and exited out of it. We found what the source of the light was a single infidel held a light, which he moved around. These infidels were indeed strange; we could see everything without lights why do they need them? I trailed closely behind Raja he seemed to know where he was going. We all crept around silently; when we made it to a place that was safe we all bent down on the ground and began to pray. We prayed first for our fallen comrades then for the souls of the infidels that the gods show no mercy to them. The last and least important was our own safety we knew that the gods did not like selfishness so that was the most of brief of the prayers. We got up and began to move again, Raja told us before anything else we must take out the light guard. Raja ran towards the tower while Tasakki cast shadows to draw the infidel's attention. Raja climbed up the ladder of the infidel tower slowly he crept up towards the infidel. With one quick stroke he took out the infidel. It never even knew what hit it haha I laugh at its pain and misery.  
  
I looked around and noticed we had escaped the infidels' puny compound. It was almost too easy, or was it just that I am so superior. We made it to a small clearing where we saw trees with something hanging from them. I ran up and saw many of my brethren hanging by their necks hundreds of bullet holes littering their bodies. Their were many more of my brethren' bodies but no infidel bodies. What had happened here? There was no way the infidels had not lost one of the puny soldiers. I saw something in the distance they looked almost like the infidels only larger. They wore green armor that reflected the moonlight and cast long shadows over the rocky cliffs… A chill hit my spine… I stood their watching them my brethren had yet to notice them. One of them turned towards me… 


	7. Infidel Trickery

Short I know kinda pointless yah that to. But I had been having some problems and this chapter was just me warming up and moving the story along a bit. It's actually a decline in quality but I haven't written a new piece since. May 20th when I wrote Banserki's Journal Number 6 ;-). Well here it is.  
  
Day: Unknown, Time: Unknown, Aquaris II  
  
Raja led us into a nearby cave; he said it would be a safe place to camp out. He said a prayer for our dead brethren he called the place where they all lay hung Death Valley. Death Valley was a suitable name I almost asked him to change it to Monster Valley. I couldn't sleep that night the picture of my brethren hanging by their necks it was welded into my mind. Then the armored monsters, the infidels had they made an alliance with a new race? Raja told me it was probably nothing, I knew somehow, he was wrong and unless he became aware of the monsters we would all perish. Unless we stopped the monsters we would be ripped apart piece by piece. Just as our comrades before us. While there was no way to be sure I knew those monsters had hung my brethren. The image once again flashed before my eyes my brethren hung, mangled, holes riddled through their bodies. I sat there thinking until slowly I just dosed off. I woke up. once again my dreams had enlightened me. This dream was slightly different it started with me awakening in the night and walking out of the cave. Upon exiting I saw the lead monster he had no weapon with him. I began to charge my gods pistol but stopped mid charge. I threw it down and took one last glimpse at my brethren hanging by their necks. I stood their staring at the monster he stared back his emotionless mask taunting me. His posture was relaxed; he did not fear me as I feared him. The monster stood at about 14ft. looking down at me, I smiled whether it was out of fear or I found something about my situation amusing. I was to scared to tell, I charged him with all my anger, rage, and strength I knew I was going to defeat him. I was wrong he put his armored fist to my neck I flew off hitting a tree. A dead elite fell off the tree and onto me that's when I woke up. I would face that monster again except the next time I would win. I thought about the dream I had back in the infidel compound its prophecy had yet to come true, I still did not doubt the gods but there had been no hole of light. The infidels pictured dreams as just a simple time consumer, but our prophets had figured out long ago dreams were a link to the future and held prophecies. A dream was the reason we were here on this planet a prophet had dreamed of this very planet bursting into flames. Aquaris II had little significance other than it was full of humans that would not listen. They refused to be enlightened so the next stop of our Holy Crusade was here on the miserable planet Aquaris II. We encountered little resistance yet; I knew these monsters would be the heavy resistance we had feared. While many of my brethren were hung here I knew there was still another ten thousand troops or so on the other side of the planet. I got up from where I had dosed off and left the cave. I saw the monster standing there I grabbed an Elite's gods sword and charged the monster I sliced right through its midsection but it disappeared. The monster was there than it wasn't had the gods played a trick on me? Was I seeing things? Did I long to fight the monster so badly I had begun to hallucinate. It is strange how my biggest fear is also my biggest desire. I heard something move behind me I turned and saw it the monster was there again I sliced at him but he disappeared like the monster before it. This time I saw something a light I had not noticed it before because it resembled the planets moon but now I had found it. I walked over to it and shoved my gods sword straight in it, it exploded sending little shards of metal everywhere. One piece caught my eye; upon closer inspection I found it contained pictures of the monster. This was an infidel picture machine; I had let the pathetic machine scare me. Raja was right there was no monster or at least no proof of a monster. While I like to think there is no monster somewhere deep down I knew they were out their somewhere. I went back into the cave and went back to sleep. I woke up the next morning to find that Raja had located the other part of the army and we were to meet up with them at a point six miles away. 


	8. Bolt of Power

Authors Notes: Well this might be my last chapter. not sure yet. Um this basically puts together most of the foreshadowing I did a while ago. A friend told me to do something like this just in case.  
  
Banserki's Journal (Part 8): Bolt of Power  
  
Aquarius II Time: Unkown Day: Unknown  
  
The next day I was anxious to get back to the main forces however, I'm also horribly afraid of the monsters I had seen or at least I thought I had seen them, Raja says I have been on Aquarius II long and need some leave. I bet their out their right now watching me sitting waiting for the right time to strike and destroy the group of brethren around me, nonetheless I have to look strong if I look strong so will my brethren. If the monsters could take out so many of my brethren they would have no problem dispersing of our small group. I know this and some how I know that deep down Raja feels the same way but he looks strong so I must follow his example. If I were to crack now it would ruin our groups moral that would be unfortunate considering we still have a four mile hike ahead of us. Actually earlier we had given them the path we would be taking and I'm hoping they will send a dropship to pick us up. However we have been hearing reports that there have been mass amounts of MIA's, it's been leaving vehicles without pilots and guns without gunners. There is some fear that if we do not leave the planet soon a few Infidel Cruisers will destroy us. Not because they were more powerful than us but because we are undermanned and dreadfully low on supplies. I'm so hungry my thoughts seem to be repeating themselves. Hopefully we'll get more supplies and soldiers soon or I fear we may be doomed.  
  
I had not said much or even been too aware of what was going on around me until I heard shouts and screaming. I got out of my trance and looked around Tassakki was pointing at the sky. To my surprise it was a dropship we all waved and shouted finally we would be saved and taken away from this forsaken place. The dropship closed in towards our position and began to hover only meters above the ground. We ran towards it shooting our gods pistols and gods rifles as we ran, but to our surprise when the hatches opened there were no empty seats they were full. And of all things they were full of infidels I was worried we probably could take out normal infidels but not those monsters. The infidels were slow and clumsy and were obviously having hard time getting out of their restraints. This gave my group time to take cover; I followed Raja behind a rock while the rest of the group spread out behind different areas. By the time the infidels had dropped from the ship we were as prepared as we could be for their sneak attack. The dropship took back off and flied off towards the area where we were supposed to meet the remainders of our armada. Had this hike all been a clever trick set up by the infidels no never they are an inferior species not intelligent enough for that. For no reason what so ever I looked at the sky and said a quick silent prayer for victory may the god of victory be with us now. As I said the final word the sky became a dark black and the thunder and lightning struck across the area. Before I could even lift my gods pistol to fire a shot at the infidels I was struck down by a bolt of lightning so powerful it drove me many feet into the ground. Suddenly I saw the battle clearly like it was on a 2D tactical map I saw the terrain, the infidel soldier, and even my brethren all arranged properly as if I was the commander. Then I thought about what Jonored had spoken of before he died. About the chosen one and how that one would lead the Covenant out of bondage and then on to complete there Holy Crusade against the infidels. Had the gods chosen me to be this "Chosen One" would they choose me to give this power too? NO this was not possible no it couldn't be. before I could even finish my thought I felt a strange feeling I began to twitch my brain felt as though it was being pried open by a crowbar. Then I heard a voice telling me to no longer doubt my heritage I could hide my power no longer. Me? What power could I possibly have? Then I felt something a pack of some sort pierced my back and sat their flashing I got up and pushed a button on it. I felt a shudder then I became completely invisible almost like an elites Active Camouflage only there was no outline visible. Then my arms grew similar packs but when I pushed them the effect was far more devastating. The first sent a blue claw out which grabbed an enemy and actually pulled it inside of the pack. Then the next time I used the claw it was larger and more powerful it was as though the claw took the power from an enemy to make itself stronger. Then their was the second pack it contained a blue disc that shot out at a horrifyingly high velocity it hit the far wall of the canyon and exploded in a giant massing fury of fire and earth. It melted the infidels' armor and burned them alive whatever I had done it had no doubt saved the lives of at least some of my brethren. I tested my new packs one more time and each time I used a pack I heard a different voice. When I used the pack on my back I heard a voice that said a name very quietly it said Nike. As though the pack contained the spirit of the god of victory himself. Then the pack on my left arm that contained the blue translucent claw, it told me Tijah. That was the god of strength and power it was one of the six main gods in the circle of power. The last pack that was on my right arm shot off the blue disc and said Ca Marta. He was the god of death and was known to have the most strength; even though he was the most powerful god he was not the head of the circle of power.  
  
The entire remaining hike no one spoke once, we reached the Cruiser class ship Deackata, and were immdediately debriefed about our stay on Aquarius II. We had been away from the armada for about two weeks. I stayed mostly to myself and spoke with the voices inside my head they told me if I mastered what power I had I may receive the power of all gods. 


	9. Three Way War

Day: fifteen Time: 17:50 Planet: Aboard Cruiser class ship Deackata  
  
The cruiser class ship Deackata was the first large ship I had ever been on, and I was excited to be back with my brethren. I had great hopes of being reunited with my family however they were shattered when I was told we were not go back to the capital of Cavarn but instead going to Dictaka to refit, repair, and recruit. We were down to a little under 50% of our already small group of forces and many of my brethren went without ammo for their gods buriers or power for their gods pistols. Luckily enough there were still a few food nipples I had not eaten out of a good food nipple in weeks. At first when I began to go at my first food nipple I thought about some of my experiences like the cafeteria where they tore apart cafes then that horrible Star Spangled Banner. Luckily it was all over now and I'm sure I can request leave and go back to Cavarn at least for a few days. I was almost done with my first food nipple when the ship rocked throwing me from my seat. Alarms sounded and my brethren ran to their stations. The infidels were attacking us and we were undermanned this could be catastrophe. I looked out a nearby view port the infidels had three battleships to our one, another unfortunate turn of events since we had used the last of our boarding crafts in a previous fight. I immediately began to worry what if I would never see Cavarn again, the dishonor to die up in space knowing that you are helpless with nothing to do but watch and wait as you die. Then I heard a voice it sounded like that of Nike it told me to not be afraid but to go out and fight, but how could I fight I wasn't a pilot and I couldn't breath in space for long. Then it hit me I would fly a banshee over towards an infidel ship and land it in their pathetic exposed hangar. Then I would single handedly take down the ship, well with the help of the gods of course. I began to run towards the hangar....  
  
Within seconds I was strapped into a banshee, the controls were difficult but Nike seemed to know what he was doing. I took off leaving the shielded cruiser I had called home for but a day, knowing that if the cruiser is destroyed I'd have no way home and if I was on it when it blew I would have no honor in my death. So I guess the only way out is to fight I guess the only flaw in my plan would be making it over to the cruiser. Than I remembered my invisibility pack maybe it would make my banshee invisible to. I pushed the button and closed my eyes with all I could I prayed to the gods to make the banshee invisible. I quickly called back into Deackata to check and see if I was on their radar, well I guess I got lucky because they had no trace of me. So now to part two of my plan I just had to get to the infidel ship, of course no worries for I was invisible haha the infidels won't know what hit them.  
  
I sped towards the infidels ship and its hangar I was only about three hundred meters away and was speeding towards my target. I had it made until suddenly Deackata informed me that I had reentered their radar. I also noticed many infidel turrets swivel towards my direction. I was only one hundred fifty meters away now, forty, thirty, twenty...  
  
Out of nowhere an infidel turret had hit my banshee's starboard stabilizer and I was now spiraling out of control down one starboard stabilizer and my engines and thrusters were down as well. I noticed out my cockpit that I was quite close to my intended target and with some look I would be carried into the hangar by my foreword momentum. I was spiraling helplessly towards the infidel hangar knowing that any lucky infidel shot would take my banshee out here and now. My banshee crashed into the ship I felt the impact of metal against metal and also my head against metal as I slammed against my banshee's starboard side. When I was able to recuperate from my meeting with my starboard side I began to notice other things, like this sharp pain in my left leg. I looked down and realized it was a piece of glass I must have made it to the infidel ship. I said the warriors prayer it was the prayer of one about to go to battle and a warrior has little time to pray so it was created for that purpose.  
  
Let me be quick not dead,  
  
Let me shoot my enemy in the head.  
  
I stumbled out of my banshee and surveyed my surroundings; the first thing I noticed was the fact that I was in a corridor that looked as though a small war had been raged in it. I turned around and noticed I had gone through some glass window luckily I had my grav boots and methane tank or I would be dad in space. I heard the sound of firing and screaming so I proceeded down the hall in the direction of the noise. Even though I had my gods packs I still carried my gods grenades and gods pistol. I clutched my pistol tightly in one hand and peeked around the corner...  
  
My heart stopped as I gazed at the hideous things. Well first their were the pathetic infidel marines but then there was the monster from Aquarius II his armor reflected light as to blind me. However, he was not my greatest fear for next to him there was a horrible abomination it had a pale yellow skin. With its slimy mandibles and torn body it was hideous and all around it were small circular balls with legs. When the big abominations would kill or injure a marine the small ones would attack him and turn him into one of those monsters. I stood around the corner my back against the wall I would first I'd have to go through the armored monster and then those abominations. I shook that off I had one thing neither of my enemies had and that was the strength and the support of the gods. I peeked around the corner once more, and saw I had a good chance to go around them. The infidels and the abominations were fighting across a four-way hallway each holdings its own side. I would have to run across their firing way so I needed to do was run across with my invisible pack on. I'd run hold my breath and hope my pack holds tell I get across. I pushed the button closed my eyes and ran half crouched across their line of fire. I sighed as I made it crossed the firing zone. Then I felt a sharp pain and my body was lifted into the air and thrown down the hall. A grenade had been thrown and while they hadn't seen me their grenades blast still managed to throw me down the hall. I shook it off and ran down the hall towards the infidels ship's bridge. I was almost their when a group of about five infidels ran towards me. I didn't have the time to deal with them so I merely pressed the pack on my right arm sending a blue disc their way. The disc hit the point infidel cutting him in half then it struck the wall sending an explosion so large that it blew me down from about twenty yards away. I ran towards the infidels they were all either dead or to injured to move, so I left them to go on towards the bridge. They were fortunate indeed if I had not been in such a hurry I would of killed the remaining survivors probably something torturous like burning them alive or locking them in a small room where they had a choice to starve or bleed to death. Finally I arrived in the bridge the infidels were so busy they had not even noticed my coming in. So I looked at the nearest infidel station backed up and fired my right pack disc directly into the control panel. The disc shred the infidel and then control panel was engulfed in a fiery explosion that sent sparks flying through the bridge. They all stopped and stared at me I saw one with a translator on so I began to speak to him. I told him to tell the people here to throw down their weapons and turn over the ship or would I kill them one by one. He relayed my message and the infidels began to laugh. They found it amusing for they like every other race in the galaxy believed that the species they called "grunts" are a weak inferior race. I lifted my left arm and began to take the infidels into my left pack one by one. I also used the pack on the right to destroy control panels and kill the occasional infidel who felt like rebelling.  
  
I killed all the infidels except for the one with the translator, and then I commanded him to take me to the controls for the ship. I looked at them and realized they were quite similar to that of a banshee and I would have no problem piloting them. I put the ship to full forward throttle and turned it to face one of the other infidel cruisers. I then disposed of the last infidel crewman with my left pack and ran down the hall towards the hangar. Hopefully there would be a ship or two left, I made it to the hangar only meeting the occasional infidel. Luckily I did not see another one of those abominations or the armored monsters so I had little trouble getting to the hangar. Another turn of luck I found a ship and it was in working condition. I got in and settled down at the controls, and found that they were also similar to the banshee. Had the infidels secretly been receiving our tech readouts? That assumption would have to wait until later. I launched my ship and flew towards the exit of the hangar. I managed to clip my wing before exiting but all and all I made it out just in time. I watched as the cruiser I had just been on plummeted into one of the other cruisers. As the two impacted a giant blast flew through space knocking my small infidel ship off course. Upon seeing its two fellow ships destroyed the last infidel cruiser retreated, I had saved the Deackata and my brethren but let the honor all be to the gods. I changed my course to head back towards the Deackata I radioed into the bridge using my comlink and sped on my way. Perhaps I would see Cavarn after all 


	10. Attacked

(OOC: Back by popular demand ;-) had to get back into the groove so not much in this chapter and its rather short because my first one got corrupted but still enjoy what's here!)  
  
We had made it; finally I thought the day would never come. I had kept to my quarters since the run in with the infidel ships. I don't know why but the sight of the city of Casar lumbering over me always is a comfort. The whole planet of Cavarn was a beauty from the majestic oceans to the surreal height of the mountains and their snow capped peaks. Skyscrapers higher than anything the infidels could have ever even begun to think of were as far as the eye could see. I stepped on a peace of paper as I disembarked from the Deackata. Ahhhh litter how much I missed.home.  
  
I went back to my temporary quarters, I had requested a balcony and too my relief it was provided. Oooh, I also noticed chairs I sat in one and took off my backpack. I hadn't taken it off since I had received it from the gods and I felt as though I could float without the extra weight. I accidentally hit a button on the side if the chair but moaned in comfort as it began to masache my back. I flipped on a holocron and began to watch in comfort until. I drifted into a soft sleep.  
  
I woke up to the sound of an alarm on my T.V. a special bulletin came up. It was a live news cast of the Police Leader a great Hunter. He was speaking of an enemy that invaded Cavarn. I sprang up I had no idea who the enemy could be I began shaking the T.V. screaming at it to show a picture of the enemy. Finally it did it was.  
  
The abominations, from the reports a few had stowed away on the Deackata. I grabbed my pistol and once again hefted my pack onto my back the weight was more of a comfort then a nuisance. I ran out my door and pushed the button for the lift. However, it was out of order I hadn't much time the fight was across town it would take time to get their. The building I was in was seven hundred stories high. they expected me to take the stairs? I ran past a chef grunt as I was running towards the stairs, I grabbed one of his food nipple trays before continuing on. I took the tray and sat it on the top stairs. I pushed the button on the wall next to me, the stairs all flattened out to make a ramp of sorts. I pushed off and slid down the stairs on my tray. I took a turn and then another, this would still take forever. As I made it about three hundred floors down the stairs had short circuited and hadn't gone down. I hit the top one and ramped off it smashing into the wall and rolling down a floor before stopping myself. I needed a new plan now, I said a prayer to Nike to give me victory in what I was about to do. Nike your servants cries out to you now, Please allow him to do the impossible for your cause. He knows if he keeps all faith in you all hope is not lost, He needs help beyond his physical limitations. Here your servant calling out. Shanask!  
  
I grabbed the rail and jumped over; I could see the ground rapidly approaching me. A few employees screamed as they saw me falling to the ground. As I approached the ground I could feel myself becoming lighter as if gravity itself had subsided for me. As I came closer to the ground I stopped hovering only inches in the air, then I was on the ground; it was done. Shanask! I was in joy indeed it was finished, I turned around to see employees and customers alike staring at me. I didn't have time to chat I ran past them all and out the door.  
  
I needed to get across town fast, I processed my options. Public transportation wasn't reliable enough, I don't own a vehicle, and I can't run their. Then it came too me as if a ton of bricks had just hit me. Well close I realized I had been standing in the road the reports of abominations had driven everyone into a crazed panic. I had just been hit by a car a mighty fast one at that. It was a topless car and I rolled off the hood and fell into the backseat. The lady jackal screamed I ordered her out of the car, but she refused to quit screaming and leave the vehicle. So I did what any good person would do, I hit her over the head and left her in a gutter.  
  
I drove on as I got closer I was greeted by screams, wounded, and the horrid smell of burning flesh. I saw some local police and militia down behind some flipped over vehicles and the remains of a small vendor's booth. I parked the vehicle next to them I told them who I was and they told me they needed help securing the nearby buildings or what was left of them. I walked out from behind their barricade when I realized I had never fought one of these horrible abominations before. I jabbed myself in the jaw, I had no reason for doubting the gods they had already seen me through the toughest trials. I said the warrior's prayer once more I had been saying that much as of late. Mostly because the gods only granted miracles through prayer, in other words if he didn't pray he would die. I had yet to see the enemy and I made it to the nearest building in the area. This wasn't the nicest part of town the building didn't reach over seventy stories. So they would be easier to secure I brought my gods pistol up and ready. It was time this would be the first real fight the first real trial but I know the gods will pull us through. I stepped into the building and was greeted by three mutilated grunt bodies and it appeared something was growing upon them. It was now or never. 


End file.
